


穷途末路

by lionwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwinter/pseuds/lionwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>攻受无差吧，分级选M因为有杀人，我也不知道多长……SY好了就主SY更新，完了再搬过来，就这样</p>
            </blockquote>





	穷途末路

 

一切全怪 _那个男人_ 。

 

冬兵在一地残骸中寻找尚能利用的武器，刺鼻的血腥味儿窜进鼻端，烈阳穿过残破的建筑物，毫无遮拦地洒在密室之中，可想而知，不出半个小时，这里将为苍蝇提供一顿大餐，也必定招来不必要的关注。——他不知该如何称呼这些政府机构，对他来说并没有什么区别，冬兵脑中只有必须牢记的徽章、涂装和必须消灭的潜在风险。

 

无数杂乱的意象在脑中闪过，罗盘花、白头鹰、月桂树枝、金麦穗、红蓝涂装、警笛声，枪声，扩音喇叭的低频电噪……他不得不暂停行动，靠向一座残余石墙，缓解突如其来的眩晕。

 

冬兵没有爱好，不存在恐惧。但他依然存在本能的趋利避害之心，他不愿洗脑——组织中人从来未曾问起，所以他也不曾吐露，冬兵精确地记得他洗脑的次数，他不知道组织如何完成洗脑，其中原理为何，但他能模糊地感受到，洗脑并非将记忆全数洗去，把大脑复原。不，洗脑是用剧烈的疼痛破坏记忆，让他无法想起。而这一行为所带来的疼痛本身却并不能为同样的行为洗去，他被洗脑过三十多次，冰冻的次数大致相当，每次洗脑之后大约能维持三到五个月的稳定期。在那以后，组织不喜欢的行为模式会出现，冬兵会记忆外界的信息，产生好奇，有逃走的冲动。他无法解释这些欲望的来源，亦不需要解释，身为杀手，组织希望他凭借本能行事，冬兵是本能的产物。

 

他不愿洗脑，但在上次洗脑之后不足一天，他的状态再度不稳，这全是 _那个男人_ 的错。从各个角度来看，他对冬兵都是极为负面的存在。

 

冬兵思忖——对于他来说，这是罕有的状态，又一个不稳定的证明——思忖着 _那个男人_ 。他的形象在他脑中糅合成了乱糟糟的一团，强健的肌肉，高挑的身形和耀眼的金发，面目则模糊一片。

 

_‘这是目标照片，干掉他。’_

_‘你所做的一切都是为了世界和平。’_

_‘这是极有价值的资产，比你们的命更值钱得多。’_

_‘不，不，不不不不不，求你，求你，求你——’_

_‘Bucky.Barnes，你的改造早已开始。’_

_‘九头蛇万岁。’_

_翻倒的汽车，零落的枪支，直升机起起落落，那个男人_ 的意象在他脑海中载浮载沉，和所有其余一切凌乱的记忆混在一起，他想不起他的面孔，他的声音，他本不应该想起来，冬兵的大脑被指望不被拥有长期记忆。

 

_‘这是错的。’焦虑的争辩声反反复复，“他不应该想起来，听着，索拉，你的程序肯定出了一定的问题。”_

_枪声，惨叫声，无机质的电脑发声，‘把他的尸体拖出去。’_

 

冬兵用力呼吸，使劲靠着石墙，墙面发出轻微的剥落声，小石块砸到他的肩上，给伤肩带来一定的疼痛。——全怪 _那个男人_ ，他的行动速度被严重拖慢。机械臂仅剩简单功能，能够抓住他的的衣领几乎纯粹只是出于运气，另一只手完全失去作用，他需要治疗，资产需要维护。

 

扑克牌是绿色，徽章是蓝白色，他是……他是代号89654，苏联士兵，他因重伤截肢，自愿植入机械臂，失忆问题、精神不稳定是植入手术的副作用，他自愿洗脑维护自身稳定，他是组织的宝贵资产，他为改变世界奋斗。

 

四周世界摇摇欲坠，视野重叠泛晕，边缘析出蓝光，他紧紧靠着唯一坚实的依靠，反复念诵洗脑后出现在心中的第一段记忆，我是89654，苏联士兵……

 

但这段记忆就如同石墙一般摇摇欲坠，不断剥落，和那些鲜活生动的碎片相比，它是如此苍白如此简单，仅仅是一段文字，单调、空洞，如石墙般禁不起他的一拳。

 

_‘Bucky？’那个男人_ ——一切的罪魁祸首——又出现了，这一回他的面目清晰一些。他站在街头，在疮痍满目之中凝视着他。

 

他的眼神仿佛能烧到脑子里，带来和洗脑不相上下的痛楚。冬兵咆哮出声，时而失灵的机械手臂猛然攥起，紧握成拳，漫无目的地往前击出。

 

轰隆一声，石墙倒塌了，给地下室带来微微震动，整座建筑崩塌的速度渐渐加快，也许不出几分钟，这里就将完全坍塌。

 

忽然间，一切又回归稳定，视野清晰，大脑清明。冬兵环视四周，弯下腰小心地从便携电脑上扯下了两个小型存储器。

 

这些知识就像是兔子，当他刻意追逐时一无所获，可一旦放弃追根究底，又会在恰当的时候冒出个头。冬兵不知道什么是便携电脑，但当他望着这冒着黑烟的小型电器时，念头自然而然冒了出来。

 

便携电脑，小型存储器，资料。

 

资料意味着价值，意味着线索，意味着……真相，也意味着他需要找到可以解读它的人。

 

一进屋他就意识到墙角有把机枪，完好无损，孤零零地靠在那儿。冬兵将存储器塞入口袋里，小心地不要扯破它们。他走到墙角，凝视着这熟悉的武器——苏维埃轻机枪，他能在眨眼间用它击中半公里外的一只兔子。

 

但他并未捡起它。

 

#

 

从河边离去时，他的状况很差，自然手脱臼，机械臂失灵，头顶是坠落着的大型舰艇，远处是倒塌中的几座大楼。整个环境基本兵荒马乱，而他的状态混乱得无法有效思考，无从判断形势，他只能不断往前走，不断远离—— _那个男人_ 。

 

他不知自己如何进入医院，当他初步恢复意识时，他已经身处在一间极为嘈杂的医院里，脱臼的自然手已经复位，但仍被吊了起来，身上的细微擦伤经过医治——他身边有很多人和他一样在接受治疗，一个护士走过来问他的姓名资料，而冬兵所能做的只有沉默。

 

“神盾。”当她的眼神落到他的手臂上时，他本能地说，指着窗外还在缓缓崩塌的建筑物。“那里。”

 

他们的态度顿时就变了，从护士到病人，这种态度冬兵无法辨别，但他确认并非敌意。护士找来了医生，他们的交谈中提到机械臂、特工、级别、PTSD（不知什么意思），过了不久，同一个护士回到他身边，遗憾地告知他由于现在的混乱局势，医院无法联络到当局，他可以暂时在医院治疗，一旦联络到神盾，便会有人过来把他接走进行妥善安置。

 

她还感谢他为了国家安全所做的一切，这番话和组织领袖所说的几乎如出一辙，‘和平、安全、牺牲’……当他这么说的时候，冬兵从来不在乎这些，他在很多领袖手下干过活，这一个特别啰嗦，他总是絮絮叨叨地说个不停，深受自己的言语感动，仿佛压根不知道这些对冬兵而言毫无意义。冬兵杀人并非因为什么崇高的目标，就只是因为他被命令去杀人。

 

但，不知为何，当她这么说的时候——当周围所有人都转过来冲他露出——笑脸、崇敬的眼神，大拇指——的时候，这一切只是……

 

奇怪。

 

冬兵没有感情，这是他和人类不同的地方，也许他有淡薄的情绪，恼怒——当他的护目镜被击碎时，惊慌——当 _那个男人_ 瞪着他时，恐惧——当他面对洗脑装置时，但这些情绪也极为有限。在这一刻，他依然没有感情，他不能领会他们这么做的用意，然而这一切只是……只是奇怪。在他一片混沌的心灵深处，有一种无法描述的陌生情绪在轻轻地翻滚，他不知道这是什么，他……他不能说自己对这种情绪是喜欢还是惧怕。

 

一旦他获取了必要的休息和食物，冬兵便立刻离开医院，径自来了根据地。他的机械臂有所损伤，武器全数失落，手臂脱臼无法用力，资产受到损害，他需要修复——他还有一些问题要问。

 

根据地上方是一座银行，他熟门熟路地从后门进去，键入密码，但和他预料中不同，密室内并非有一队人马手持机枪对他严阵以待，只有几位维修工——他不知道他的名字，他们换得太快了——指挥着打手团团乱转，执行着撤离程序。

 

“没有时间了。”很多人同时喊着，“执行毁灭程序，快快快，我们没有时间了。”

 

他不知道发生了什么事，冬兵只知道杀人，他还以为组织的计划进行得很顺利。每回组织的计划向前推进一步，当地就要出现一番动乱，他的目标建筑已经毁了，城市里乱成一团，可现在这些人的表现却像是急着要逃离沉船的老鼠。

 

他们发现了他，在短暂的抽气之后，所有枪支全数上膛，对准了冬兵。

 

他并不诧异，有时他的状态特别不稳定，这不过是必要的预防措施。

 

“发生了什么事。”他问。

 

“他回来了！！”一个维修工说，“谢天谢地，我还以为他也是战损列表的一项呢！”

 

他欣喜若狂地向他靠近，冬兵退了一步。

 

枪口紧跟着他移动。

 

“发生了什么事，”他问，盯着维修工，对方慢下了脚步，打量着他，他面上的表情令冬兵很不舒服。在思维之前，他的本能已经预料到了结果——这里的事完了，任务失败，他会被洗脑、冰冻，带到另一个城市，另一个需要他的地方。醒来时除了那段虚无的起始记忆以外什么也记不清楚。

 

他见过 _那个男人_ ，在这一次洗脑之前，他在执行一次任务，他看着他，他叫他‘Bucky’，他记得这些，但只是一幕，只是碎片，时间感完全缺失，他不知是何时、何地，下一次洗脑之后，那个男人对他说的话，他做的事，也都将成为混沌意识中的一个碎片。

 

“麻醉他。”维修工说，“把他的设备取出来。”

 

但在他们行动之前，冬兵已经开始。

 

代号89654，苏联士兵，他因重伤截肢，自愿植入机械臂，失忆问题、精神不稳定是植入手术的副作用，他自愿洗脑维护自身稳定，他是组织的宝贵资产，他为改变世界奋斗。

 

去他妈的为改变世界奋斗，去他妈的苏联士兵，他会杀人，当他醒来，他杀人，他是组织的资产，他被设计为杀戮机器。杀戮是冬兵存在的意义，是他的天职。即使他一手脱臼、一手失灵，他依然能够杀人。

 

只是场面会较为难看一些。

 

他浑身都沾了血，手臂再度脱臼，鲜血顺着颧骨往下流淌，资产受损程度加深，但这是必要的交换。

 

冬兵把机枪踢到一边，弯下腰从打手腿上拔出一把小刀，仰起头环视整座残损的建筑物。

 

场面要比必要的更难看一些——说真的，他们实在不必启用激光发射器。

 

几乎所有人都死了，不是被砸死就是被烧死，在冬兵抢到操纵仪之后，结果已经注定，余下的几个活人伏在地上，发出断断续续的呻吟。冬兵无视他们，他走向某个特定的目标。

 

第一个发现他的维修工躺在那里，捂着大腿发出断断续续的痛哼，鲜血浸透了他的裤子，冬兵低头看了一眼——他很可能会失去一条腿，但死亡可能性不高。

 

奇怪，他不知道自己还能做出有效思考，还能部署战略。通常来说都是有人在耳机中对他下达命令，而他只需要遵从。

 

他弯下腰把他拎了起来，将匕首别上腰带。

 

“走。”他说。

 

“去、去哪。”维修工颤抖着问，冬兵清楚地知道他不会动一丝反抗的念头，没有人比他们更了解冬兵的能力。

 

“带上你的工具。”冬兵看了自己的胳膊一眼。“你还有十分钟。”

 

二十分钟后，建筑物开始垮塌，组织的遗迹崩塌成一片废墟，不过此时此刻，冬兵已经带着两个累赘——一个正在流血的维修工，和他从废墟里扯出来的那些工具，站到了新一栋建筑之前。

 

“这、这、这叫做旅店。”维修工结结巴巴地说，“进去以后，请、请、请尽量不要杀人。”

 

冬兵没理会他——他本来也不打算杀人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AO3怎么加斜体啊？我快抓狂了，我是斜体控啊我擦，没斜体怎么区分回忆和现实？  
> 好了不管咋说了先发出来，免得萌力反噬，就这样！  
> 哦我搞懂怎么弄斜体了哈哈哈，但是怎么加章节呢？  
> PS 没死的维修工是亲爹哟~


End file.
